


Trust No One

by TheMCRcharlotte



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMCRcharlotte/pseuds/TheMCRcharlotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard knew he shouldn't of trusted anyone out in the zones, if only he had known that his bad judgement would hurt those closest to him. What does BLI have planned? and can he stop them from taking over the zones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, So yeah I've never written a fic before so welcome to my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction. YAY!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think. This first chapter is mainly an interdiction, a little taster of what is to come.
> 
> The rating is Explicit just to sex in later chapter and a pretty horrific torture scene I have in mind.
> 
> Hopefully there are people out there who enjoy my work.
> 
> Thanks  
> Charlotte :) xxx

 

It was a car chase, the killjoys were caught in an unexpected run in with 4 dracaloids speeding towards them riding on motorbikes while on their way to zone 6 to report to Dr Death Defying, delivering much needed food and medical supplies to some rebels hiding out deep in the zones. Party Poison was driving with Fun Ghoul sitting in the front seat with Kobra Kid dozing off in the seat behind him. Jet Star sitting behind their leader working on trying to repair the communicators which had annoyingly stopped working while salvaging a derelict warehouse which fortunately no other rebel had managed to get to first.

_That was easy... Almost to easy_

"We got company”

Their peace was disturbed by Jet Star noticing the dracs speeding their direction. The other killoys all looked back to see the fog of sand and dust from the wheels of the motorbikes speeding in their direction. Almost as soon as they had noticed the enemy the first shot hit the Trans Am knocking off one of the side view mirrors.

“Fuck!” exclaimed Poison

“Aim for the tires” Ordered Party Poison angrily.

Kobra Kid immediately sprang into action by leaned out the window sitting on the open window ledge aiming his gun and blasting the bastards right in the chest knocking it off it’s bike and crashing it to the hot sand.

Kid was proud of his impressive kill as was Poison.

Jet Start had had the quick thinking idea of standing out of the sunroof of the car to get a clear shot of the dracs. But this didn't leave give him much cover and he was forced to retreat back into the car after he narrowly missed many ray gun shoots.

Instead he started looking through the supplies in the back of car for something he could use against the bastards chasing them.

As the dracaloids gained on them the Trans Am was increasing being showered with ray gun blast which forced the kiljoys to try and duck. This annoyed Poison greatly.

“STOP SHOOTING MY FUCKING CAR” He yelled in rage

“Drive Faster” Said Kobra Kid

“What in the hell do you think I'm doing” Party answered in annoyance.

Kobra Kid didn't say anything else after that.

“We can’t out run them” Said Fun Ghoul

“Which is why they need ghosting” Poison answered “They can’t know where we’re going”

He looked in the rear mirror at Jet Star

“Kill them”

Jet Star had found what he was looking for. A selection of home made pipe bombs he had constructed himself 

“Ghoul, give you your lighter”

Fun Ghoul immediately handed him his trusty zipper lighter which he always had with him. Jet lit the fuse of the bomb and threw it out for the sunroof of the car. The bomb missed but only narrowly. He lit the second one this time throwing it out the window next to him this one was a direct hit blowing another drac to smithereens.

“Yes!” Fun Ghoul cheered

Kobra and Jet high fived

“That was totally rad dude 

“We’re not out of danger yet you fucking idiots” Poison growled to his two team mates spoiling their mood

Party Poison looked to his left and saw one of the dracs was already side to side with Trans.

Without thinking he swerved the car in the direction of the dracaloid to knock it off it bike but it was prepared and dodged the vehicle

“Surrender killjoys” The drac commanded to the Killjoys 

 

_Not today, not ever!_

 

Poison swerved the car again in the direction of the drac, it dodged the car again but it this time it lost its balance and went crashing down to the sand and rock on the ground.

Only 1 left

The last drac was as determined as the others. It had its order to kill or capture the killjoys 

This drac had an advantage to the others. Its motorbike was equipped with a gun much more powerful than a standard ray gun that could kill a man no question.

Jet Star looked back at the drac and noticed the deadly weapon.

“Shit!” 

“The motherfucker has a MK-19”

Party Poison looked back and saw that Jet Star was right.

 

_Ow shit!_

 

The drac immediately started firing the first shot missed the Trans Am, thank God. But Poison knew the damage a weapon like that could do. If it hit the car once maybe twice it would be enough to completely disable a vehicle or worse if it hit one of them it would kill instantly.

Fun Ghoul leaned out of the window his Green ray gun in his hand and started shooting in the direction of the one remaining drac.

Party Poison saw what he was doing and was immediately alarmed.

“Ghoul, get back in here, you have no cover” He said angrily 

“I can get it!” he yelled back

“Ghoul, I said get back in the car. NOW” Poison yelled back

“I can get it!” Fun Ghoul replied

The drac took aim at the killjoy shooting to kill

Jet Star quickly started looking for another of his home made bombs.

Party Poison saw the drac taking aim at Fun Ghoul and knew he had to act quickly.

He grabbed Ghoul’s shirt and swerved the car 90 degrees to the right. Fun Ghoul was not prepared for the cars sudden change of direction and would have fallen out of the car window if Party Poison had not been holding his shirt. The dracs deadly blast missed it's target by a split second and growled in frustration.

The Trans Am halted to a stop Jet Star lit the last of his home made bombs which he had found just in time and with impressive aim threw the bomb out the window at the last remaining drac. The bomb landed with perfect timing on the ground in front of the dracs bike blowing the front of the bike to smithereens killing the dracaloid blowing it to kingdom come.

 

 Victory belonged to the killjoys this time.

 

“Yeah! Got the fucker”

“There will be more” said Poison with little emotion “we have to keep moving”

 Poison started the car up again driving in the direction of their destination.

“Is everyone alright?” Poison asked

“I'm alive” Kobra Kid answered

“Me too” Jet Star also answered

“Dude, those bomb were totally awesome they saved our asses” Kobra Kid said with a friendly slap on Jet Stars shoulder

“Not as awesome as the way you shot that drac clean off its bike” Jet Star answered back with a friendly smile.

“It had no clue what hit it dude”

Party Poison looked to his right and saw Fun Ghoul looking out the window sulking not answering his question

“Are you hurt?” He asked the silent man next to him 

“Ghoul, Are you hurt” Poison asked again with a more serious tone

Ghoul remained quiet completely ignoring Poisons question.

Poison gave up and continued to drive to Zone 6 to meet Dr Death. Jet Star and Kobra Kid remained silent sensing the heated atmosphere.

The rest of the 2 hour journey was awkward with an elephant in the room kind of feel. Fun Ghoul was too angry to even look at Poison, Not only had he completely undermined him but he had also endangered his life when he swerved the car without warning. Why was he still treating him like he couldn't look out for himself. He was a killjoy just like the rest of them.

Poison didn’t have the time of the energy to deal with Fun Ghoul childish behaviour. If he hadn’t done what he did then Ghoul would have been killed by that fucking drac's gun. But he didn't have time for this. He had a duty to do he was the killjoy leader, Dr Death Defying was counting on him and the rest of the killjoys to complete their mission.

As they turned into the rebel base which was a derelict factory deep in zone 6 which only few completely 100% trusted rebels knew about, Party Poison halted the car the entrance was a high fence made by some rebels. He was greeted by a rebel with heavy armour and a very big intimidating gun at the entrance.

“What’s the password?” The rebel demanded

“Cookies” Party said with confidence

The rebel nodded

“Ok let them through”

Party Poison drove into the base, drew the Trans Am to a halt and the killjoys exited the car. 

“I have to go report to the doc” Party announced “You guys start giving the supplies. I shouldn't be too long”

Party turned and entered the derelict building Jet Start and Kobra Kids started empting out the trunk of the car with arms full of food and water for the rebels hiding out there. Fun Ghoul just glared at Party Poison and jumped up on the hood of the car and lit a cigarette.

“Comfortable Frank?” Jet Star asked rhetorically

“Yes thank you Ray” He answered back sarcastically.

 

* * *

 

Party Poison walked into the little room were Dr D made his radio transmissions and was surprised to find him not sitting at his desk.

“Hello Party Poison”

Gerard turned round to see the stocky man in his wheelchair come wheeling in.

“Hello sir” Gerard said with respect

“I've told you many times my friend” Death said “No need for you to call me sir”

Gerard just smiled and shook his hand.

“Thank you for the supplies my friend” Dr Death said “You've saved many lives with very little violence. Although I heard you ran into some trouble with some drac on your way up here”

“Yes” Gerard said thinking back to their little encounter with the dracs on the bikes and remembering his fight with Frank

“But it's ok they were all ghosted. They won’t find their way here”

“It's ok Gerard. I trust you 100%” Dr D said.

“Would you care for a drink” He offered Gerard a red liquid in a silver cup

“It's ok it's cranberry juice” Death said with a wink

“Thank you” Gerard said accepting the drink and taking a gulp.

“We thank you for all you've done for us Gerard but as you know it's not over yet.” He said pouring himself a drink “I'm sure you may have noticed the recent new sky scrapers that have been erected in the deserts over the last few months”

Gerard knew what he was referring to. Over the last few months mysterious towers almost like wind turbines have been appearing in the zones over the all about 20-30 foot tall with the Better Living Logo which have been filling the rebels with great fear.

“Yes I have noticed them” Gerard said taking another gulp of Cranberry juice

“Well there is one only 5 miles east of this base and for the last few days 2 drac and 2 scarecrows have been working on it, we’re not sure why.” Dr D looked at Gerard “We’re going to need you boys to find out what you can about these contraptions that BLI are planning to use against us. Whatever it is Gerard it can’t be good.”

“Of course Death We will leave before dark”.

“Hang on Gerard” Death said raising his hand “I hate to ask more of you but I have a bit of a personal problem.” He leaned closer to Gerard “Earlier on today I sent 4 young rebels over to rescue some kids from a town which we got word some drac were about to raid. It was meant to be a straight forward safe mission” He looked away and sighed “That was 4 hours ago and they still haven't returned” He looked back at Gerard “Please go and check on them”

“No problem sir” Said Gerard, not realising he'd called him 'sir'

“I'll take Jet it should be no problem. Kobra and Ghoul will stay and help out here” Gerard said standing up finishing the drink Dr D had given him.

“Knew I could count on the great Party Poison” Dr D said with a smile, he reached out his hand which Gerard garbed in a respectful handshake “Remember keep your boots tight and your gun close my friend.” 

Gerard retreated out the room smiling at the Doc as he exited.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Poison returned from his meeting with Dr Death to find Fun Ghoul sitting on the hood of the Trans Am Smoking his cigarette trying to avoid looking at Party Poison.

“Aren’t you going to offer me one?” Poison asked him jumping up on the hood next to him.

Fun Ghoul said nothing and silently passed Poison cigarette.

“Come on Frank you should be grateful” 

“Grateful?” Shouting back to him

“Grateful you made a fool out of me Gerard. I've managed to ghost dozens of those fuckers before. I could have taken it.”

Gerard took the cigarette out of his mouth blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

“Maybe” he answered looking at Frank with the corner of his eye “Or you could have been a fried mince meat staining down the side of my car”

Frank sighed “I can handle myself Gerard” He shouted at him

“I don’t doubt that Frank” he yelled back at him “but you made a bad judgement which would have killed you”

Frank threw way his cigarette and jumped down off the hood of the car

“Get back here Iero. We’re not done” Gerard called after him.

Gerard stared running after Frank grabbing him by the arm turning him round to look at him. Staring him straight in the face

“It's my choices and my order which keep us alive Frankie” Gerard said “And if you want to keep breathing then you follow my order. Do you understand me?”

Frank didn't answer he just looked down at his feet almost ashamed to answer

Gerard placed one hand on Franks shoulder using his other hand lifted Franks chin gentle with his two finger forcing Frank to look at him.

“I love you Frank. If anything was to happen to you or the other guys I would never forgive myself” Gerard said quietly enough so only he and Frank can hear “So you have to listen to me. Do you understand?”

Frank sighed and said “I'm not a child Gerard 

“I know you’re not. So don’t think for one minute I can do this without you” 

Frank smiled and leaned his head forward so he and Gerard were forehead to forehead staring each other in the eyes. Gerard wrapped his arms round Franks neck while Frank wrapped his arms round Gerard’s waist holding him close.

“What power do you have over me Way?”

Gerard smiled 

“Haha. I don’t know probably a similar power you have over me”

Gerard looked around checking to see if the coast was clear.

“We are completely alone” Fun Ghoul said reading his mind “Jet and Kobra are handing out the supplies we swiped earlier” He said smiling

Party smiled back at him moving forward placing a soft but passionate kiss on Fun Ghouls lips lasted longer than necessary. Both men completely relaxed just wanted to enjoy being close to one another Gerard holding the back of Franks head Franks hands exploring Gerards back. When they pulled away they just stayed with their foreheads together looking into each others eyes Poisons arms round Ghoul neck.

“I've been waiting for that all day” Ghoul whispered tucking a loose strand of Poisons red hair behind his ear.

“So how was your meeting with the Doc?” 

Gerard suddenly remembered his orders. He pulled back from Frank

“I need to find Jet” Gerard said “The doc needs us to find some rebels who might be in trouble”

Frank lowered his brow in confusion.

“Why just you and Jet?” Frank asked folding his arms “Why not the rest of us too” 

Gerard rolled his eyes “Because I said so. That's why”

Gerard walked away looking for Ray not wanting to have another argument with Frank.

Frank just stamped his foot kicking a rock in frustration.

 

* * *

 

Gerard didn't have to look for long till he found Mikey sitting on the ground eating what he thought was a can of beans.

“Hay Mikes, Have you seen Ray?” Gerard asked

“He's still trying to fix the communicator” He answered “I think he's then going to make some more pipe bombs since they pretty much saved us today”

Gerard smiled and nodded and went to talk to Ray when he noticed what Mikey was eating.

“Is that tinned fruit?” Gerard asked

Mikey looked down at the tin bashfully.

“You know beans are the one think I can’t eat Gee” He said “I dry heave every time I force myself to eat them and this is the only tin I could find. I just wanted to eat something a little satisfying”

Gerard smiled at him.

“If you find another can let me know” Gerard said “I'm getting sick of beans myself”

“What do you want with Ray anyway?” Mikey asked

“We've got an errand to run. I'll explain later”

 

* * *

 

After Jet Star and Party Poison were kitted up ready to head off to the coordinates the Doc gave him, Party informed the killjoys of the Doc’s order and telling them about the rebels that might be in trouble and about the dracs working on one of those suspicious towers. Fun Ghoul suggested he and Kobra going to go and investigate the drac at the tower which Party strictly forbidden him to do. He gave Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid strict orders to stay on the base no matter what.

 

“Absolutely not Ghoul” Party said “We have no idea what BLI are planning. It requires all 4 of us” He said to Frank who didn't respond.

“Do you hear me Ghoul?” He asked “Stay here”

Ghoul nodded

Party and Jet turned to leave when Kobra grabbed Party’s hand and whispered in his ear.

“Please be careful Gee”

Gerard placed his other hand on Mikey’s shoulder and squeezed gently

“I'm always careful Mikey.” He answered “Love you little brother.”

Party and Jet headed off towards the Trans Am Gerard looked back meeting Frank’s eyes. Frank looked back at him with an annoyed blank expression.

 

* * *

 

Frank was sitting on the hood of the Trans Am. About an hour had passed and all he could think was how useless he was just sitting here. What was he thinking he wasn't useless he was a killjoy he'd sworn to protect innocent people from Better Living Industry which was slowly taking over the zones. He had a job to do, a duty.

Gerard said it was the tower 5 miles east. He could see the tower he'll go there find out what he need to know then come back and Gerard will be proud of him for what it is he'd done.

Just as Frank left the base he had no idea that Mikey had spotted him leave.

Frank had his gun drawn hiding behind a wall peering out looking at his target guarded by 2 dracs and 2 scarecrows

 

_Only 4_

 

Frank thought to himself

 

_I can take them. I'm a killjoy_

 

As he continued to look at them he became more and more confused about what it is they could be doing. They appeared to be....

But Franks thought were interrupted. He jumped out of his skin and had to stop himself from screaming not to give away his presence when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned around quickly to see Mikey staring at him with large angry hazel eyes.

“Geez, Fuck sake Kobra. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Frank said quietly to Kobra still trying not to give away there position “What the fuck are you doing here anyway?” He asked

“I'm stopping you from doing something fucking stupid” She said hitting him in the arm. “What the fuck are you doing Ghoul?” Kobra whispered to him in anger “Are you trying to get yourself killed? Party said to say and wait for him and Jet we have no idea what we’re dealing with”

Ghoul glared at him rubbing his arm

“It's only 4 dracs Kid” He said

“We can take them and sabotage whatever the fuck it is they are doing”

“WE” Kobra quoted

“What do you mean WE?” He asked

Ghoul raised his gun and said

“Back me up or not. It's up to you”

With that Ghoul jumped out of his hiding spot screaming as he ran towards the dracs firing multiple shots at the Better Living slaves who were caught unawares shooting 1 of the scarecrows guarding the 2 dracs which fell to the ground straight away. The other scarecrow immediately sprung into action firing at the killjoy. Ghoul ducked down behind another wall for cover.

“Call for back reinforcements” Ordered the living scarecrow “It's a kill..”

But it never finished it's sentence. Mikey had jumped out from behind the wall and ghosted the crow before it could call for back up.

Frank fired 2 shots at the unarmed Drac killing them both instantly.

“Thanks for that Kid” Frank called back at Mikey placing his gun back in its holster

“You’re lucky Ghoul” Mikey call back to him

“Whatever Kid” Frank answered “Get over here and let’s try and figure out what the fuck those fuckers were doing”

They both went up to the giant metal tower drilled into the ground stepping over the dead Better Living slaves not realising the crow Mikey had thought he had killed was still clinging to life and had turned on it's tracked on it's wrist revealing it's location.

Mikey kneeled down inspecting what the dracs were working on he started pressing a few buttons. Seeing that a USB stick had been inserted into computer device, he saw some files one reading 'Rebels' another said 'Korse' another 'Destroya' a suspicious looking file read 'Project X-14' but more disturbingly one reading 'killjoys'. He tried to open this one only to be blocked from doing that.

“Damn! It's encrypted” He said

“Can you decrypt it?” Frank asked

“I don’t think so not here at least” He answered “Maybe I can download some of these files to this USB stick, Maybe I can take a better look at it back at the base”

Frank drew his gun 

“I'll cover you should any other show up” He said “But be quick”

While Mikey was downloading the filed on the USB stick neither he nor Frank were aware of the Crow that was still alive on the ground reaching for it's ray gun.

“Done” Mikey said

Frank looked back at him “Come on lets get back” He said “Think of how pleased Party is going to be when he find...” 

Frank didn't finish his sentence Mikey had stood up looking back at Frank only to spot at the corner of his eye the living crow pointing it's ray gun at them both 

“FRANK LOOK OUT”

Mikey pushed Frank out of the way as the crow shot in their direction. Frank fell to the ground with a big thud quickly shooting his gun at the crow hitting it directly in the face. Shooting a further four more times just to make sure it was defiantly dead this time. When Frank was convinced it was truly ghosted he started getting to his feet still pointing his gun at the four dead enemy on the ground just in case they were alive too

“Sweet Jesus these fuckers are getting harder to kill” He said no answer from Mikey

“Kid” He said not taking his eyes off the dracs

“Kid Kid” Still no answer

This time he looked behind him and what he saw made his blood run cold. Mikey was lying on the hot sand not moving, his eyes open looking straight up at the sky a bleeding bullet wound on his chest just below the shoulder. 

“Ow My God KID” Frank yelled

Running over to Mikey placing his hand over the wound on his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Blood immediately started seeping through his finger, He could tell Mikey was still alive he could feel and see him breathing but he wasn't moving or responding in anyway.

“Kid Kid can you hear me. Please stay with me please don't you fucking die on me Mikey Mikey”

Mikey didn't respond he just lay on the ground bleeding on the sand his breathing shallow looking up at the sky as if he knew death was coming.

 

 

End of Chapter 1

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your not ever going to look at my face as you kill me? You fucking coward” Said Gerard
> 
> The crow chuckled behind it's mask
> 
> “Haha, your courage is why everyone looks up to you Gerard”
> 
> Gerards eyes shot open.
> 
>  
> 
> How did the crow know my name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... I hope there are some people following this story, I'm very excited for it. Any way let me know what you think
> 
> Charlotte

The Trans Am speed through the desert it's occupation not saying anything to one another they just had the mission in mind. Ray was driving since Gerard had driven for 9 hours straight already that day. They didn't know what they were driving into. What they didn't expect to see was the whole town burnt to the ground Ray suddenly applied the breaks making them both jerk forward. Both men quickly exited the car shocked by what they were looking at Gerard just stared opened mouthed shaking his head in disbelief at the sight of the destroyed town not wanting to believe what he could see. Ray looked round at the charred remains of the town.

“Damn” He said

“What did this?”

Gerard didn't answer him.

He rushed over to closest burnt down building kicking down what remained of the door and steeped into what he though was a house looking down he franticly started rummaging through the burnt rubble on the ground. Ray wasn't sure why he was doing this, what he was doing? what was he looking for? Gerard just kept digging through the ash he only had to look for no longer than a minute till he found what he hoped he wouldn't find lying in the rubble was the fresh burnt remains of a human being a kid he guessed maybe one of the rebels the Doc had sent, he didn't know and there was no way of knowing just by looking.

Gerard dropped the piece of rubble hiding the poor soul and bought his hand up to his mouth tasting bio hoping not to be sick. Someone else he couldn't save. He didn't even notice Ray standing behind his he placed his hand on Gerards shoulder trying to comfort his friend.

“Is this really the world we live in Jet?” Gerard asked Ray “We live in a world were kids are burnt alive for wanting to be free”

He turned round and Ray embraced Gerard in a comforting friendly hug

“This is why we do what we do” Ray said to him

Gerard pulled away from Ray suddenly remembering he needed to be strong and alert. He quickly composed himself.

“Jet Star” Gerard said in an authoritative tone “We need to check the whole town for survives. I'll check the West and North side you take the rest. Go ”

Ray just didn't argue and just respectfully did what his leader and best friend said.

The two men left the building to search for survivors they were both off guard and not concentrating on being alert. They split up maybe one lucky soul could of be spared this gruesome fate. Gerard was not playing attention when he approached the second burnt down building he planned to investigate he didn't even sense them sneaking up behind him.

Without warning Gerard felt a sharp blow to the back of his head not enough to knock him out but enough to send him into a daze falling to his knees he felt his arm being held tightly behind his back his ray gun pulled from it's holster, he tried to struggle but his efforts were in vain. He looked up and saw a scarecrow looking down at him pointing it ray gun at his face.

“Surprise Killjoy, Be silent scum” Barked the Crow

Gerard continued to struggle still looking at the Crow but soon found he couldn't budge from there iron grips. He sighed looking up at the Scarecrow.

“So you drones learns stealth, good for you” He said to the crow with angry eyes “Did they teach you that after they programmed you to killing innocent kids?”

“Silence Killjoy” It responded shoving it's ray gun roughly on Gerards cheek. “Bring him” The crow ordered the 2 dracs.

Gerard was pulled to his feet and lead out to the centre of what was the town were he saw they had already captured Ray he was on his knees both hands raised two dracs pointing there guns at his head. He looked at Gerard and they both exchanged a silent words to one another with there eyes. Gerard was thrown to the ground and ordered to raise his hands which he did so.

He looked at Ray who had a cut on his forehead suggesting he had been hit. Gerard felt a gun on the back of his head which made him tense up.

 

“Are there any more you rebel garbage near by” The Crow demanded pressing it gun on Gerards temple

Gerard paused for a bit but answered quietly “Just us”

The Crow grabbed Gerard hair and pulled roughly causing Gerard to wince in pain

“Where are your associates” It asked “tell me now or I will end you tragic existence right here right now”

Gerard tried not to be scared by it's words he wasn't afraid to die. He stared at Ray who hated seeing his friend is this situation and answered

“They just popped down to Walmart to grab some groceries” He looked up at the Crow “Do you want anything?”

The Crow growled in anger and punched Gerard in the face making him cry out in pain knocking him to the grown. Ray tried to get to his feet but was kicked in the stomach winding him forcing him to hunch over.

Both men were lying on the ground in pain when they heard footsteps and a chilling chuckle a chuckle they had herd once before sending shivers down there spines.

“You never change Party Poison” Said the exterminator walking towards them “Still the cocky little shit you always have been”

Gerard looked behind him hoping he wont see the man who sparked so much fear in the zones. He didn't even have time to process that he was in the exterminators prescience before Korse grabbed his shirt pulling him up off the ground standing him up so they were face to face.

“How have you been Poison?” Korse asked “I haven't had the pleasure of your foul rebel stench for a while now” He said “But you are still the biggest pain my ass as you always have been”

Gerard was clawing on Korse hands trying to loosen his grip.

Korse threw Gerard back on the ground before he could come back with a witty remark. Knocking the wind out off him and kicked him in the stomach causing Gerard to double over clenching him middle.

Seeing Gerard miss treated like this angered Ray

“Stop! you fucking drugged up freak”

Korse head span round looking down at Ray in anger, he marched over and punch Ray right in the face making his nose bleed.

“If you talk again Jet Star I will make you death long and painful”

He turned round back to Gerard who was in the process of dragging himself off the ground. Korse grabbed him by his hair pulling his head back making Gerard wince.

“What is it this time?” Gerard asked trying to free his hair from Korse grip “Slap us around a bit, some physical torture”

Gerard tried again to free himself

“Do what you will I'm not afraid of you. Your just a slave like the rest of them and I'm not going to tell you a thing”

Korse chuckled to himself “You know Poison, I'm going to miss you”

What on earth did he mean?

“This is the end of the line Killjoy I have orders to terminate you and your fellow Killjoys”

Gerard froze

“No more running Killjoy” Korse smirked “You have no idea the pleasure I had in signing you killjoys death warrant. To rid the zones of you rats will be a great achievement for me and my company.”

He leaned in closer to Gerard and sniffed his hair taking in his scent. Then grabbed his throat with his other hand. Forcing Gerard to try and gasp for breath.

“I will find Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid and I will have equal pleasure in ending there tragic lives”

Gerard looked into Korse eyes he knew there was no escape this time him and Ray were doomed. They were out numbered and unarmed.

Korses watch started to beep indicating that a distress call had been triggered at Tower 15 the noise was loud by Gerards ear.

“I must leave now Killjoy”

Korse realised Gerard and let him full to the ground

Gerard sat up rubbing his sore neck.

“Is that it Korse” Gerard shouted back to Korse who was making his way back to his car “Just like those Kids? Those you cant control you kill. You've been hunting us for years, trying to discover who we are and who we answer too. And now that bitch of a boss of yours has ordered our execution and that’s it. And you say your free. Your scum Korse. You and you shitty company...”

Gerard insult was interrupted by Korse delivering a heavy blow to Gerard jaw affectively shutting him up. Gerard went tumbling to the ground clenching his aching jaw .

“You not really in the position to be insulting me Poison” Korse growled at the whimpering man.

Korse dragged him up off the ground by his shirt and started to stroke Gerard hair and then his cheek making Gerard in wince discuss.

“Such a shame I never got the chance to break you Killjoy. I would of loved to make you scream. To force you to tell me your real name, The names of you fellow Killjoys, The location of your leader Dr Death Deifying. To beat you to a bloody pulp till you begged me for death”

These words did scared Gerard although he tried not to show it.

“Goodbye Killjoy”

Korse threw Gerard into the grip of two drac who started to drag him away to execute him, two other dracs pulled Ray to his feet and started to drag him away too both men struggling against the drac grips trying to get away digging there heals into the ground trying to hinder there progress.

Korse turned to the Scarecrow and said to it.

“It's over to you now. The company is relying on you, Remember our agreement”

The crow nodded and Korse walked away to his car to make his way to the distress call at Tower 15 speeding off with an evil smile on his face.

 

Gerard was forced to his knee his hand raised his eyes shut tight. Ray was behind him being held back by two dracs

“Party! Don't you fucking hurt him you mother fuckers”

 

_I'm so sorry Ray, I killed us both_

 

The dracs just ignored Ray and just concentrated on holding him back. The crow walked over to Gerard it's ray gun raised aiming at his head. Gerard was terrified but he wasn't going to beg for his life, he wasn't going to give it that satisfaction. As Gerard waited for the fatale ray gun blast which was to end his life he wonder what was taking so long.

“Your not ever going to look at my face as you kill me? You fucking coward” Said Gerard

The crow chuckled behind it's mask

“Haha, your courage is why everyone looks up to you Gerard”

Gerards eyes shot open.

 

_How did the crow know my name?_

 

The crow turned round shooting the two dracs holding Ray. Gerard jumped to his feet punching the drac to his left and started to wrestle with it. Ray punched the one remaining drac to the ground knocking it out and started searing it's person and found what he was looking for his Blue ray gun and shot the drac Gerard was wrestling with.

Some how the tables had turned. They had survived.

 

“Are you ok Jet” Gerard asked

Jet Star nodded throwing Gerard his Yellow ray gun which he impressively caught.

Both men turned to the crow which seemly saved there lives when it had order to terminate them. Gerard raised his gun. And the Crow raised it's hands

“Who are you” enquired Gerard “Take off your mask” He ordered

The drac hesitated for a moment then pulled off his mask and dropped it to the ground relieving his face. Ray and Gerard stared at the man who saved there lives in disbelief. They stared at the tall large man was black spiky hair and brown eyes.

“Brian” Said Ray

Gerard looked at Brian in disbelief the last time he saw Brian Haner it was at Jimmy Sullivan funeral in 2009 10 years ago. But since then things had changed, the last they had herd of the legendary Synyster Gates he had betrayed his friends to Korse after he became addicted to Better Living Industry drugs, He became a exterminator for BLI and a commander of the dracs.

That was the rumour anyway. No one had been able to locate Matt, Zacky or Jonathan for years they had been presumed dead at Brains hands. But yet here he was and he had saved them from death.

He smiled and took 2 steps forward his arms still raised.

“Stay were you are Brian” Said Gerard

Brian stopped a smile still on his face hands hands in a defensive position “Okay were cool Poison, I just saved your lives remember” he said

“You think were fucking idiots” Said Ray “Everyone knows your one of them your fucking traitor”

Brian sighed “Okay, I guess I have some explaining to do” He looked at Ray and Gerard “Yes, I was under the control of BLI but I want out. I'm looking for Matt and the others I know they are still alive. If I know Matt as well as I think I know him he'll be able to keep himself Zack and Johnny alive.” He signed hoping Ray and Gerard were listening

“When I was given the order to execute you guys I knew you'd be able to help, Maybe know were they are. Please you have to believe me I just want to find my friends”

Gerard and Ray looked at each other and burst out laughing. Brian's smile faded completely

“That’s a good one Brian we haven't herd that one in a while” Gerard was now shouting “You and your fucking company really thing we're stupid enough to fall for that? You don’t just wake up deicide you want out of BLI”

“It's not what you think Poison” Brian said in defase “I haven't been on drugs for months waiting for the right time to be able to get out. and I knew you guys could help”

“And what makes you think we'll help you” Gerard said

Brian looked at the two men and suddenly came out with “I might have some information that might be some use to you.” Brian said “Help me find the guys and I'll tell you everything I know”

Gerard and Ray looked at one another Ray had a look of no fucking way but Gerard knew he needed information. He turned back to Brian and asked

“What can you tell me about the towers?”

Brian looked at Gerard with a half smile and said “It's called Project X-14”

Gerard eyes were wide “What's Project X-14?”

“I'll tell you everything I know if you trust me, take me back to your base. Help me find the guys”

Gerard hesitated for a while and bit hit lip his gun still pointing at Brian not taking his eyes off him. Ray looked at Gerard

“Party, What are we going to do” Ray asked

A moment passed till Gerard said “Take off your clothes” He said to Brian

Ray looked at Gerard his brow lowered in confusion

Brian eyes widen and he grinned “Wow buy me dinner first Gerard” He said laughing

“Just take off that fucking BLT uniform” He yell and “And for Fuck Sake don't use my real name while were in the zones you idiot”

Brian started to remove his over all revealing his black jeans and t-shirt he had on underneath showing he Heverly tattooed arms and great body.

Gerard threw Brian a pair of hand cuffs he picked up from one of the dead dracs and demanded he put them on.

“Get in the back of the car and don’t try anything” Gerard said

Brian cooperated. Ray wasn't sure of Gerard decision. Surly he wasn't trusting this man?

 

* * *

 

Gerard was still on edge about Brian Haner being in his car yes he was restrained but he was still someone who couldn't be trusted. The rumours of what he had done were just that rumours but out in the zones you cant trust anyone.

 

When got back to base he turned to Brian and said

“Wait here, do not leave this car”

“Sure thing Gee man” Brian said back to him

“And don’t call me that” Gerard snapped

Gerard and Ray exited the car

Brian reached into his pocked and pulled out a lock pick and started to unlock his cuffs.

 

When they were out of Brian site Ray grabbed Gerard arm pulling him to one side.

“Gee” Ray whispered to him so only Gerard can hear and sighed.

“I trust you and your judgement. You have kept us all alive and your choices have saved many and if it wasn't for your BLI would of taken over the zone many years ago. I think your incredible and I will follow you to the end of the earth and....”

“Ray” Gerard interrupted him “As much as I love the flattery are you truing to get to a point”

Ray sighed “Gerard, There is something not right here and you know it”

Gerard bit his lip and looked down at his feet

“He betrayed his friends” Said Ray

“We don’t know that for sure Ray!” Gerard shouted but instantly regretted it

Ray was taken back, Gerard had never raised his voice to him before. In the 20 odd years they had known each other.

He bought both hands up to his face and sighed.

“Ray” Gerard said quietly “Look to your left”

Ray looked to his left knowing what Gerard wanted him to see. The mysterious tower standing tall just 5 miles away with the chilling Better Living logo which was filling ever rebel out in the zones with fear.

“We have no idea what those things are Toro. Whatever Better Living is planning on using them for it is going to be to try and bring us down. You saw what they did to that town today, it's not about controlling the living any more. It's about eliminating those who wont get in line. Yes we've fought them off and we've survived but they are getting stronger and advancing every day and we're blind Ray. They are one step ahead of us and people are counting on me and looking at me to protect them and yes maybe I am desperate but”

Gerard stopped and looked Ray right in the eye and said

“I need you to trust me”

“Maybe you didn't hear me before Gee” Ray said “I trust you with my life”

Gerard smiled.

“Lets hope Frank and Mikey are as cool with this as you are”

The 2 men pulled away and headed off the to entrance to the base

 

They burst through the double doors hoping to see Mikey and Frank but the sight they were met with was not what they were expecting. About 5 rebels were all gathered round a large table in the middle of the room both men confused by what was happening Gerard walked slowly up to the table and was alarmed when he saw the large puddle of blood on the floor he knew someone was injured badly but who? He soon found out who. As he walked closer to the table he caught a glance of the injured man’s face laying on the table fighting for life a face he knew extremist well his brothers face.. Mikey.

“OW MY GOD”

Gerard ran up to his brother grabbed his hand looking down at him willing him to wake up.

“What happened?”

Mikey was unconscious laying seemingly lifeless on the table bleeding from a wound in his chest.

“We need to stop this bleeding now” One Rebel said

“The Doc can save him” Another said

“The Doc not here, we need to save him” Another rebel replied

“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED” Gerard shouted

The rebels just ignored him and continued to try and fight to save the killjoys life

Ray was just as shocked to see Mikey bleeding to death he ran up next to Gerard looking down at Mikey.

“The ray blast has caused a lot of damage” Gerard header someone say.

“He was shot? HOW?” Gerard asked

“Please Poison we are trying to save him can you give us some space” One rebel said to him finally acknowledging his presence.

“Not until you tell me what happened, Is he going to be ok? Please he has to be ok”

Ray started to pull Gerard away which Gerard resented him for and fought his efforts.

“RAY GET THE FUCK OFF ME!”

“Gee, Let them help him” Ray said to Gerard dragging the him away. “I think we need to go and talk to Frank” Ray said to Gerard

Gerard froze, surly Frank had nothing to do with this. Frank would never hurt Mikey but then it hit him.. Frank wanted to go to the tower by himself and he'd been stupid enough to bring Mikey with him and now he might be dying. In that split second Gerards wasn't scared or a concerned older brother any more... He was angry.

 

* * *

 

The tracker on the dead scarecrows wrist was still bleeping when they arrived. Korse looked down at the his fallen slaves in discuss.

Useless

He thought to himself

He drawed out his gun and shot the tracker still bleeping on the crows wrist. The sound was irritating.

“What happened here?” He asked the 2 dracs accompanying him

“It was the rebel group The Killjoys sir” Answered one of the Dracs

“The ones known as Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid”

Korse face was twisted with anger at the mear mention of the Killjoys

“It's always the Killjoys”

He turned to the metal tower the dracs were working on and punched in the access code.

“The files are gone” He said in alarm “How is that possible?”

“The Killjoys took them sir” The drac said nervous of the evil exterminators reaction

Korse said nothing he just stood up his face still twisted in anger and started to look around when he noticed the pool of blood in the sand. The wind had blow most of it away but due to the volume some was still visible in the sand.

“The killjoy known as Kobra Kid was badly injured” Said the drac “Shot to be precise, we don’t know if he survived sir”

Korse glared angrily at the drac

“So let me get this straight” Korse said raising his voice “4 of my best dracs were ghosted by only 2 measly rebels, they stole top secret files containing all Better Living plans and confidential record. Dispute the distress tracker being triggered”

Korse grabbed the drac by the shirt and throw it against the tower

“AND THEY TOOK THE PLANS TO PROJECT X-14”

He punched the drac right in the stomach and threw it to the ground

“I wonder sometimes weather or not you drones have brains” He said to the drac on the ground

He turned to other drac standing waiting for order

“What are you doing just standing there?” He snarled to the drac “Get a sample of this blood, Do I have to do everything myself”

The other drac sprung into action getting out and sample cup and scooping some of the blood soaked sand and sealing it into the cup.

Korse knew he had to report back to his boss.

He switched on his earpiece tested the signal and started to talk

“Ma'am, Can you hear me?”

Korse waiting for a response after a few seconds he got one.

“What’s happening Korse? Is everything going to plan? And what happened to Tower 15? I've waiting too long for you report” She said to her exterminator.

“The slaves are dead Ma'am, Killed by 2 rebels and they stole the files the dracs were updating the tower with containing everything” He paused for a bit “Including Project X-14” He said nervous of her reaction

“This is unacceptable Korse. We are in the final stages of Project X-14. The last thing we need is for the rebels to learn of our plans.” She answered him in a cold tone.

“Which rebel group was is?” She asked

“The Killjoys Ma'am, The ones known as Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid. There leader and Jet Star were intercepted at the town we burnt down” Korse had a little smirk on his face “Including the rebel kids”

He chucked to himself remembering the kids begging for there lives as they were sealed into the burning building was music to his ears.

“I've also collected blood I believe to be from one of the Killjoy. We might be able to discover his identity”

There was a pause for a moment

“Those files are encrypted, they shouldn't be able to decrypt them. I programmed them myself but this kind of slip up can not happen again Korse do you understand me?”

“Yes Ma'am”

“The killjoys are walking right into our trap Korse. Those rebels have caused us too much trouble. They have sabotaged all our efforts to. This needs to end”

With that she cut off conversation

 

* * *

 

Frank was smoking near the fence constructed by the rebels protecting them from invaders. Leaning with his head against the fence the other hand on the fence for balance. Gerard went walking up behind him, Frank felt his presence and sighed.

“Tell me it's not true Frank” Gerard asked him

Frank ignored him not out of spite but out of shame

“Frank, I asked you a question” Gerard asked him again almost yelling “Did you go to the tower when I told you to wait?”

Frank sighed

“Gee, I'm sorry”

That was all Gerard needed. Frank was the reason Mikey was hurt, Gerard clenched his fists

“I told you to wait” He said with anger “And now because of you my little brother might die and you don’t even have the guts to look at me”

He grabbed Frank and turned him round shoving him roughly against the fence holding him by his shirt.

“I told you to wait you arsehole, What in the hell were you trying to prove?” He yelled at Frank

“Nothing Gee” Frank said to Gerard with pleading eyes for forgiveness “I just...” He didn't want to answer he was ashamed by his childish behaviour.

“You just What?” Gerard said to him “wanted to show off? Humm. Is what it? You want to prove you were the big man? Show you were more than the pathetic little shit that you are?” Gerard lost control and punched Frank in the stomach winding him.

“If you wanted to go and get yourself killed do it with out drag Mikey into it”

Frank was bent over holding his stomach were Gerard had punched him

“No that’s not it Gee, you have to believe me... I I I I” He stammered look at Gerard.

“I didn't know he followed me” He finally managed to say “I went to the tower on my own, I know what I did was dumb and stupid but I swear to you I had no clue Mikey had followed me” He said “And for what it's worth Gee, He probably saved my life”

Gerard stepted back from Frank shaking his head tears welling up in his eyes. That was just like Mikey.

Frank could see the pain Gerard was in and it was all his fault, his irresponsible decision had hurt them all and Mikey might not survive.

Gerard couldn't look at Frank

“If he dies Frank” Gerard said quietly. The mear thought of losing Mikey made Gerard want to die. “I wont forgive you, We'll be over”

Gerard left Frank on the ground

 

* * *

 

 

Gerard returned to the base the atmosphere had changed and it was chilling. The rebels were no longer fighting to save Mikey instead one rebel had two fingers on mikey neck feeling his weak pulse another had a hand on the rag on his chest steaming the bleeding. Gerard was nervous. Was Mikey going to be okay? Was he dead already? Ray was holding Mikeys hand.

The rebels saw Gerard walking over he knew the news wasn’t good.

“Ray” Said Gerard “Talk to me please”

“They have done all they can Gee” Said Ray “All we can do now is wait and see if he recovers”

Gerard heart sank he knew people didn't survived a gun shot wound to the chest out in the zones in that moment he forgot about being the killjoy leader his knees failed beneath him and he fell to the ground Ray grabbed him before he could full fall Gerard could not stop the tears from falling he let out a scream. Mikey cant die he just cant. A rebel bought over a chair which Ray placed Gerard on and held him tight. Frank came walking into the room staying to the back of the room to ashamed to show his face, he looked at his friends and the pain they were in Gerard crying in Rays arms the guilt filled his whole being. He would of done anything to have been the one lying on the table in Mikey place. He just hoped that Mikey would pull through but weather him and Gerard would ever be the same again he didn't know. They were all looking at Mikey that no one noticed him walking into the base.

“He wont recover on his own” Everyone all turned there heads to see Brian standing at the foot of the door.

“Brian” Said Frank drawing his gun “What the fuck are you doing you”

“FRANK” Yelled Gerard “Put your gun away”

Frank lowered his gun forgetting to be confused as to why this traitor was at the base and let Brian walk past him up to Gerard and Ray.

“I told you to stay in the fucking car Hanar” Said Gerard jumping up from his chair “And how the hell did you get the cuffs off? Did they give you a key at BLI headquarters?”

“Not a key Gee, but this” He said showing him a syringe. “It's what I used to heal the dracs injured in battle. I can save your brother Gerard, It's his only hope”

Gerard grabbed his wrist

“You are not sticking that shit in my brother”

“His pulse is very weak” Said the rebel checking Mikey pulse. “He could still be bleeding internally.. Something we cant stop”

Gerard stared at her

“Is there nothing else you can do?” He asked the rebel

“I'm sorry Poison, we have nothing here. We don’t even have antibiotics”

Gerard turned back to Brian

“You know you have to trust me Gerard” He said

Gerard stared back at him with cold glance “I'd sooner trust a paedophile in a nursery” He said to Brian.

Brian was taken back by Gerard harsh comment.

“I promise you Gerard, this is a fast healing solution, It's his only chance. There are no behaviour modifiers, or mind control drugs. Nothing”

“Is that what you said to those kids? hum. Did you tell them it would be okay that you were one of the good guys, Before you burnt them alive” Gerard said to him with a cold stare.

“Fucking sake Gerard you stubborn bastard” Brian yelled to him leaning into Gerard slightly in a threatening way. Brian was much taller than Gerard so he could over power him no trouble. “I need you to believe me that I want nothing to do with that company any more and I just want to find Matt and the others. You can hate me all you want Gee but if you keep up this punk attitude then YOU kill you brother”

These words hit Gerard like a knife to his heart. Could he trust Brian to stick what ever the hell that crap was in Mikey. Could he trust him, Did he have a choice he knew he didn't. He thought for a few seconds and knew he had to.

“If he dies Haner” He said “You die”

Brian nodded

Gerard sighed and let go of Brian’s wrist and stepped a side giving him access to Mikey by this time Frank was at Mikey side too still confused as to why and how Brian Haner was even here with them he'll ask later right now he just prayed that Mikey would be okay.

Brian took the protector off the syringe and tested it letting the liquid eject from the syringe. He took hold of Mikeys arm and started flicking his skin looking for a vain. When he found one he pierced his skin with the syringe and let the fluid flow into his body. The sight of a needle piercing Mikey skin made Gerard cringe. He still had a acute phobia of needles.

“Now it's up to him to” Said Brian “But this stuff will give him a fighting chance. Sit with him Gee, talk to him maybe it might help him come round”

“Come on Frank” Said Ray “Lets leave them”

Frank nodded.

“Come on” Ray said to Brian harshly

The other rebels all started the retreat the room too.

Gerard sat on his chair leaning on the table which he hoped wouldn't be Mikeys death bed taking his hand holding it near his face.

 

About an hour had passed and Mikey was still unconscious and had shown little improvement. Gerard spent the first half an hour with his arms crossed on the table resting his head on his arms still holding Mikeys hand almost as if if he let go he would loose him. Only raising his head to see if he had woken up eventually he decided he couldn't take his eyes off him. Gerard starting running this thumb over Mikeys knuckles. He thought back to when they were younger just kids in New Jersey happy with there parents in their little house in Newark growing up happy, getting up to no good, discovering music and comics together.

He didn't even notice the tear roll down his cheek.

“Come on Mikes, You gotta wake up” Gerard said to the sleeping man

“I cant be what everyone is expecting me to be without you. Your my partner in crime. My right hand man”

He looked down trying to compose himself

“Hay, Remember that time in Italy when you were too scared to go to the top floor of this hotel because you heard it was haunted” Gerard smiled wishing Mikey could respond but he just lay there looking almost peaceful

“Or how about all the times when you were a kid and you used to have nightmares and I had to go sleep on your floor so you could sleep?”

All these memories were making Gerard emotional.

“I'm not giving you much of a choice here Mikes, you've got to wake up. Who am I going to rely on keeping me on guard all the time? No one else in the world has my back like you do”

By now Gerard couldn't even hide the fact that he was crying.

“I need you Michael Way”

“I love you”

Gerard held Mikey hand with both his hands and placed them on his forehead silently weeping.

Afew second later he thought he felt Mikey finger twitch he jerked his head up and looked down at Mikey who's breathing had changed and had started to stir.

“Mikey! Can you hear me?” Gerard said to his brother

“Gee” Mikey managed to say opening his eyes “What happened? Why are you crying”

Gerard could of jumped up with joy

“Are you ok?” He asked tears still in his eyes with a big grin on his face

“Yeah” Mikey responded looking around “How did I get here?”

Mikey sat up but wish he hadn’t due to the pain shooting through his chest he moaned in pain and then he remembered being at the tower with Frank and getting shot by the crow.

Gerard could read Mikey like a book and could see he could remember.

“Thank God your okay Mikey. Don’t you ever do that to me again do you understand?”

Mikey smiled at Gerard realising what had happened and hugged Gerard one armed due to the pain in his chest Gerard hugged him back being wary of the wound.

 

* * *

 

 

Korse was in his chamber in his booth lying down with several IV drip in his arms filling his body with all kinds of drug to enhance his performance in the zones, this was a weekly retrial for him and since Project X-14 was in it's final stages he had to be at his best and his strongest.

His piece was disturbed by his boss a short Japanese woman was a emotionless face came storming into his chambers he opened one eye looking at her.

“May I help you Ma'am?” He asked

“We need you in the lab” She said to him “Get up!” She said harshly

He carefully removed all the IV lines and got out of his booth putting his shirt back on and went to meet his boss in the research lab. When he go to the lad which was a traditional lab with chemistry sets and research equipment at at the far corner of the room was a big computer system operated by two dras with a big screen filling half the wall. 2 scientists were annualising the blood they had recovered in the desert at Tower 15.

Korse walked up to his boss who glared at him.

“Everything is going to plan Korse, Project 14-X is in it's final stages. We have almost perfected the formula needed to make this operation possible all we need now is the location of Dr Death Deifying” She said to her exterminator “We are this close I need you here ready to act not spending hours in your incubator. Recharge in your own time”

He glared at the small woman “I need to keep my strength up Ma’am”

“Like I said do it in your own time” She said back to him

Suddenly the computer started to beep which made there heads both turn towards the sound

“Ma'am “ Said one of the drac at the computer “We have a match”

Korse and the woman walked up the the large computer and waited for the information to load it took only a few seconds for the data to appear on screen although there was no picture the description read

Name: Michael James Way

Date Of Birth 9/10/1980

Blood type: AB-

Place of Birth: Newark, New Jersey

Occupation: Unknown

Korse and his boss looked in this information excited by the prospect that they might have a name for a killjoy

“Get the picture on screen” Korse demanded

The drac pushed a few button and a picture appeared on screen. As Korse and his boss stared at the picture of the young man with big hazel eyes and young face they both grew evil grins on there faces.

“This information will be most useful to us in discovering the killjoys identity” Said Japanese woman to Korse “We will continue to research this Michael and see what we can find out. With any luck he is linked to his fellow killjoys. For now Korse I need you to stick to the plan. Find Dr Death Deifying. You have my permission to use what ever force you deem necessary.”

Korse smiled grew wider and uglier “It would be my pleasure ma'am” He looked at the screen and smirked

“Hello Kobra Kid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you think? Can Brian be trusted? and will Frank and Gerard be the same again
> 
> BTW I would just like to add I don't know Mikey's blood type I made that up, I'm not that much of a creep. lol
> 
> I'll update soon

**Author's Note:**

> So..... What do you think so far? COMMENT!!


End file.
